


Psychic Kylo - AU

by LittleFoxx



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hux is cynical, Kylo has true skill, Kylo is a psychic, M/M, Psychic, first fic on here, fluffy stuff, hux is a jerk, what a shock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFoxx/pseuds/LittleFoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is psychic and he has actually talent and skill with reading minds and seeing the future. Hux is following his fathers footsteps in the business of talent seeking and running his fathers Talent Agency. Taking his chances at a Renascence fair, Hux chances upon Kylo and in time, things turn out well for business and personal relationships.</p>
<p>This is written from a prompt I found on Tumblr and well, finally producing it decently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychic Kylo - AU

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the start of a really weird AU from a prompt and I hope you guys like it. Please enjoy.

Chapter One

It was a rainy day, not that there was rarely a day it didn’t rain. He had purposefully chosen this dreary down trodden tower, however he was not expecting to be in the broken backstreets with his place of business right below his cramped apartment. With a sigh Kylo Ren, Psychic Extraordinaire and Master of Darkness, set down his cup of coffee on the counter of his little kitchenette and with a stretch of his long arms above his head he moved through into his tiny bedroom and with a great sigh he threw himself backwards onto his bed and staring up at the cracked and peeling ceiling while lacing his fingers together behind his head avoiding the long dark curls surrounding him.

“Today or never.” Kylo muttered to himself and slowly sat up with a groan and dragged a hand down over his face before stopping in shock and gasping.

He stood under the black umbrella a scrutinizing gaze falling upon everything around him, a sneer fell on his face when he caught sight of a psychic’s tent. The sneer lightened his green eyes which brought to life the flame up on the man's head slicked back military style.  
And then the vision ended and Kylo was resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands and taking shaky breath to calm his racing heart.

“Foreshadowing is all I needed today. Of all days it just had to be today.” He groaned to himself as he stood and shook his head to clear the last off the fuzz left behind the vision. he walked tiny wardrobe and pulled out his formal robes which he reserved for when he forced himself to attend the stupid Renaissance fairs and today was his first one for a long while. The last fair ended badly when an unhappy ex-client showed up and created a scene, spewing profanities and obscene lies but too many people believed him and Kylo was left a laughing stock of the fair and as such had left early not returning to one for six months. Since then he had kept to his little run down shop and his regular customers who trusted his predictions and comforting words.

Scowling at the memory Kylo dressed and with the hood of his cape up, he walked back into his main room and with a quick sip of coffee he moved about the apartment gathering little bits and pieces before going down to his shop and grabbing more pieces and bit by bit loaded it all into his little car. Considering his height and size, Kylo was so gentle and careful with his belongings it looked almost misplaced with the man handling the products.  
When everything was in the care Kylo quickly tidied up around his shop and when he was locked up he sat behind the driver's wheel and started his car.  
“Off to the fair.” Kylo muttered to himself and drove off.


End file.
